Mondays
by ShipperFag
Summary: Everybody hates Mondays. Enter Celadon Mall, fourth floor, every Monday. Two certain Gym Leaders have grown to appreciate Mondays... -FalknerJanine;Fatherly, GoldCrys;MangaQuest


ShipperFag is writing a pairing other that involves people other than the Dex Holders. Like my Silky Heart fic, I managed to sneak in another pairing, but I swear it's not centered around them. If you read the description and characters, it should be pretty obvious which pairing this is. [/understatement] Have fun reading! ^_^

* * *

Mondays o1

It was odd, for some reason they found themselves just coming back to the same place every Monday.

There he stood, on the fourth floor of the Celadon Mall, patiently wondering if she would come today.

She, on the other hand, was wondering if he would come today.

Of course, they both came that day and struck up a conversation. Little tidbits could be heard from the ears of bystanders.

"... Fuschia Gym?"

"... Yes."

"... see...... clues?"

"... no, how about..."

"... Father? ........ no..."

Here was a quiet mutter and some silence. Then, the conversation quickly resumed. The cashier smiled behind her magazine. Ever since a few weeks ago, two special and important people had become seemingly best friends in the blink of an eye.

"... Violet City?"

"It's going well ...."

And so every Monday, the cashier on duty would smile over at the happy scene.

* * *

"Gold!" Crystal groaned. Gold just grinned and sped off into the elevator.

"You want it?" he held up her PokeGear. "Come and get it, then!!"

"GOLD!!" Crys shouted, taking off on her powerful legs.

Up somewhere on the fourth floor, two people once again were talking. The cashier was again reading her magazine while Muzak hummed along with the buzzing lights.

However, the peaceful atmosphere was quickly disturbed as a boy leapt out of the elevator, yelling "DORYAAAAAAAAA!!!" and nearly knocking over a bunch of shelves.

"Hey!" the cashier wailed.

"GOLD!!" snarled another voice inside the elevator.

The raven-haired boy just grinned cheekily. "C'mon, Super-Serious Gal!" he held up a triumphant hand with a watch-like item clutched tightly. A girl with dark hair tied in two pigtails stomped out of the elevator.

"We're in a public place!" she scolded. "This is not the time to act like a drunk Aipom!"

Gold just stuck his tongue out, making the weird whining noise children tend to make, then turned around. For some odd reason, he hesitated for a second, but quickly broke out into a grin. "YO!!" he shouted. "IT'S MY BUDDY FALKNER!"

Falkner turned. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with his 'friend' that he didn't even notice Gold's dramatic entrance.

"Oh, Gold!" Falkner greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yup!" Gold bounded over to him.

"Gold..." warned a voice. Falkner looked surprised.

"Hello, Crystal," he said. She smiled and nodded in greeting.

"So, watcha doin?" Gold asked earnestly. "Flirting with this young gal over here?" He pointed to Janine, who blinked, then, realizing what Gold had just suggested, blushed.

"No, it's not like that!" she tried to explain, but Gold just had the smug smirk on his face that seemed impossible to wipe off.

"Oh, I see..." he said sneakily. By now, even Falkner's face had turned red. "So you're still friends at the moment, eh?"

"Like we just said, it's not-"

"You said _we_!" Gold snickered. "You two must be in serious denial, then!!"

"That's not the case!" the two yelped.

"If you're so interested in us, what about you and your friend over there?" Falkner gestured to Crys, whose face immediately turned as pink as a Cherubi.

Gold blinked, then felt his face grow hot. "Wha... stop changing the subject!"

"We're not!" Crystal sputtered. It was Janine's turn to smile.

"In denial then, eh?" she suggested.

"No!" the two both yelled at the same time.

* * *

Janine sighed. "That was an exciting day."

Falkner nodded in agreement. "Gold is sure something, right?"

"I remember him," she said thoughtfully. "He was the one who used the aurora vision at the League a few years ago to alert everyone about Team Rocket."

"That was him," Falkner confirmed.

"Well... I suppose I shall be leaving for Fuschia now..." Janine murmured. Then she blinked. "Oh... one of my trainees was borrowing Crobat... I suppose I'll just have to-"

"I can take you there," the suggestion was out of his mouth before he realized it. Janine looked surprised for a moment, then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I would be honored," she said.

Janine sat behind Falkner, careful not to hold onto him.

"Be prepared," Falkner warned.

"I'm a ninja," Janine protested. "I don't fear heights."

She thought she saw him smile.

"Alright, then," he told her. "Hang on tight."

The two took off high in the air, Skarmory and it's metal wings strong against the winds.

Though she did not fear heights, Janine was a bit taken aback by how high they were. She made the mistake of looking down, and almost lost balance. Then she gripped something... warm.

When opening her eyes, she was holding onto Falkner. Both were blushing, though neither could see.

Finally, Falkner spoke up. "It's amazing up here, isn't it?" Janine blinked, then looked at the setting sun.

"..." she was awed by it. "It's... beautiful." She wished she could say more about the glowing horizon - it was a breath-taking sight.

After a while, they finally landed in Fuschia City, startling a few civilians, but nothing more than that.

"Thank you for the ride, Falkner," Janine said.

"It was no problem," Falkner smiled, making Janine blush slightly. "What are you going to do now?"

"Er..." Janine fidgeted with her scarf. "I do... freelance work."

"Oh..." was all Falkner could say. He knew how she felt. Her father had disappeared, and since then, she had been shakily trying to walk the dark path of life by herself, without a light. He knew the feeling - he, too, felt lost without his father.

"I'll see you next Monday, right?" Janine blurted out. Falkner was surprised, but he grinned.

"Of course," he promised. She smiled too, and that made it all worthwhile.

Monday was secretly Falkner's favorite day, and secretly, it was Janine's too.

* * *

Maybe next time I do a one-shot about these two, it'll be called 'Spell-Checker' because both of their names aren't recognized by the dictionary. :) Yeah, so this was stuck for a while because I had different plans for this fic, but now I just decided to write about a moment I've thought of ever since HGSS came out. Hopefully, after this, I'll get Wheel of Fortune under way and maybe finish that Kobato one-shot... Hope you enjoyed reading this! ^_^


End file.
